What Did I Miss?
by Madame.Drake
Summary: The Drakes have been gone for sixteen years. But when they return to Violet Hill a lot more has happened than they thought and it's going to take them a while to catch up on what they missed.
1. Memories

**Prologue – Memories**

**Solange POV**

Today felt strange. For an apparent reason too.

Today was the day we returned to Violet Hill after sixteen years.

Cliché? Extremely

I had begged my parents to let us go back to Violet Hill year after year, Nicholas too. And this year they had said yes.

They thought it would be nice to return on my thirty-second birthday, but frankly it just made me feel old. Although I looked no older than seventeen.

Kieran and I's break up had been alright. I mean after I almost killed him things had been 'rocky'. We both agreed that we'd be better of on our own for a while. I regretted every word of that conversation, when I walked away from him that night.

My brothers were a completely different story.

The plane trip from Germany had been spent in complete silence. None of my brothers spoke during the drive from the airport to Violet Hill either.

I couldn't blame them. We hadn't exactly left on good terms.

**Nicholas POV**

As soon as the 'Welcome to Violet Hill' sign came into view the memories of leaving flooded back to me.

"_Nicholas please don't do this!" Lucy pleaded as I continued to pack my room into my duffle bag. I glanced up at Lucy to see tears streaming down her beautiful face._

"_Lucy it's getting too dangerous for us here…" I avoided eye contact with her as I threw my laptop into its case. _

"_Bullshit, Nicholas!" She yelled, while attempting to unpack my bag. I simply picked her up by the waist and placed her on my desk. _

"_Lucy I love you so much. I don't want to see you hurt… This is why we're leaving Luce… To protect you…" I whispered cupping her face gently._

"_Then stay with me Nick… You're only hurting me more if you leave…" She whimpered. It wasn't like Lucy at all to show how hurt and vulnerable she was. It made me feel worse about leaving her._

"_I'm sorry Luce…" I murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. It only made her sob more. I silently turned around and zipped up my suitcase. When I turned around Lucy was leaning against the door in an attempt to keep me trapped in the room. "Lucy, be mature about this please." _

"_Nick I need to tell you something…" She breathed. _

"_I know Luce, I love you too." I sighed as I pushed past her and opened the door into the hallway. _

"_No, Nicholas it's not that." She uttered as she chased after me down the stairs. _

_Well, that hurt._

"_Lucy do not make this harder." I said as I turned around on the last step to look at her. She had tears streaming down her face now and her eyes were red and puffy, never the less she still looked gorgeous. _

"_Nicholas just listen to m-"_

"_No Lucky," I interrupted her. She winced at the use of her real name. "I love you Lucy I really do, but I'm doing this to protect you." I placed a quick kiss on her lips and headed to the foyer, where Quinn and Logan. They both looked miserable. Mum hadn't let them take their girlfriends with them either and it had already taken affect. _

"_You ready Nick?" Quinn chocked out. He'd been crying. Things hadn't gone down well with Hunter and had ended with her 'accidently' pushing Quinn out a window. Don't ask._

"_Yeah." I breathed shakily. Logan silently took my bag and headed out to the car out front. He'd been moody since he'd gotten home a few hours ago. Obviously the Hounds hadn't been impressed with him leaving their 'princess'. _

"_Nicholas please listen to me! It's important!" Lucy begged from the hallway as I followed Quinn out the door. "Nick, I'm-" I quickly slammed the front door in Lucy's face, knowing that if I looked at her again I would break and let her come with us._

_I'm protecting her. _

_That was all I thought as I made my way to the car, where all my brothers were waiting._

**Logan POV**

I hadn't known we were coming back to Violet hill, until yesterday. I hated how I hadn't yet come up with a plan to win Isabeau back, but I would somehow.

As we passed the forest behind Helios-Ra Academy the memory of breaking Isabeau's heart came back to me.

"_Isa we need to talk." I announced as I stepped into Isabeau's room. She glanced up at me from the book she was reading and patted the spot next to her on the bed. _

"_What about?" Her French accent making it even harder to just sit next to her and not lean forward and kiss her._

"_You know I love you, right?" I said, as I took the book out of her delicate hands and placed it on the bed beside her._

"_I love you too Logan." She smiled and adorably cocked her head to the side. Why the hell is she making this so hard? "What's the matter?" She questioned, noticing my face falling. She only showed me this side of her, when she was in a great mood and I was about to shatter that._

"_We're leaving." I blurted out, just wanting to get it over with._

"_Where are we going?" She asked as she started to play with one of my hands._

"_You're not coming Isa." She looked a bit taken back, but continued to play with my hands._

"_How long are you going for?" She inquired. I pulled my hand out of hers and brushed a few loose hairs behind her ear._

"_A while." I said under my breath as I cupped her face softly. _

"_How long is 'a while' Logan?" She questioned sternly, pulling my hands away from her face. I sighed knowing I would now have to tell her._

"_It's getting too dangerous here. Not just for my family, but for everyone around us too…" I admitted. "It's a bit of a… permanent leave." Isabeau gulped and stood up._

"_Get out… please." She whimpered, with her back to me._

"_Isa…" I stood up and hugged her from behind. She turned in my arms and pushed me back. Her face was emotionless, but there were present tears in her eyes._

"_I said get out!" She yelled._

"_Let's talk about this…" I begged. She clicked her fingers and two bulgy hound guards came in. "Isabeau…" I muttered cautiously. She looked me straight in the eyes and I suddenly found the floor a lot easier to look at._

"_Are you being serious Logan? Are you really leaving?" She whimpered. _

"_I'm sorry Isabeau, but-" She interrupted me with a flick of her wrist. I was confused for a second, before I felt two large hands grab my shoulders and begin to drag me out of the room. "Isabeau please! I love-" I was cut off by her door slamming in my face. _

_They'd had to literally carry me out of the place. The whole way other Hounds kept giving me dirty looks. Gossip travels fast around here._

**Quinn POV**

It hurt to know that the girl I had fallen head over heels for could be hunting in the forests a few meters away from me. But it hurt even more to know I had shattered her heart. And her window.

_I watched silently from my spot on the windowsill as my girlfriend focused on doing her homework. She was so focused she hadn't even noticed I had been watching her for the last ten minutes. It amazed me how beautiful she could look without even trying._

"_Close the window for me would you Quinn?" Her voice caused me to flinch. Maybe she isn't as unaware of her surroundings as I thought she was. I spotted the smirk on her face as I turned around and closed the window._

"_How long did you know I was there for?" I asked as she stood up and walked towards me._

"_Since you got here." She breathed, wrapping her arms around my neck._

"_Maybe I did underestimate you." I whispered as I placed my hands at her waist._

"_Or you're not as stealthy as you think you are." She murmured, nuzzling my neck gently. I didn't bother replying to her comment as I picked her up by the thighs and laid her down on the bed. She shivered slightly when my lips made contact with hers, but I continued anyway. Our lips moved in sync and as usual our tongues fought for dominance. I forgot why I had come too see her in the first place as I got caught in the moment a little too much._

_Soon enough we were both lying naked underneath the sheets. Hunter was tracing shapes on my bare chest, sending unnoticed shivers down my spine._

"_I've got to go soon." I sighed, wrapping my arms around her protectively._

"_Will you come back tomorrow?" She muttered into my chest. I felt a sudden rush of guilt pass through my body as I remembered that I had to tell her. _

"_Hunter we need to talk…" I sighed, sitting up and removing my arms from around her. I caught her face fall and knew I had chosen the wrong words._

"_I knew it." She mumbled, pulling herself out of her bed and picking up the pajama top she had been wearing before I tore it off earlier. _

"_Hunter wait." I said, standing up and pulling on my discarded boxers. "It's not like that." She'd put on her shorts and was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. It pained me more than it should have to see her like this. I walked up to her and embraced her from behind._

"_Please, just leave Quinn." Her voice cracked and I knew she was going to start crying. She only ever did it, when I was around._

"_Hunter-" I was cut off by her standing up and pulling out of my arms. Her face was emotionless, but I could tell by her heavy breathing that she was upset._

"_Get close to me, sleep with me and then dump me. Was it a dare? Did you make a bet with your brothers or something?" She said, in an irritated voice. _

"_Hunter I love you." I'm not sure what possessed me to say that, but when I did it sounded… right. Hunter froze and paled._

"_What?"_

"_I love you, but-"_

"_There's always a but isn't there…" Her gaze was on the floor and I felt my heart ache a little._

"_We're leaving Hunter. My family and I. We're going to Germany. It's getting too dangerous for Lucy, Kieran, Isabeau and… you… I love you." It all just kind of came out all at once. _

_I didn't dare meet her eyes, because she was good at getting what she wanted and she knew she could make me crumble with a single glance. _

_I waited for a 'Please don't leave me!' or an 'I love you too', but instead a stapler came flying at my face. Out of reflex I dodged it. Just._

"_You asshole!" Hunter yelled. She reached for the nearest item on her desk, which happened to be a lamp. "You knew you were leaving! And you took advantage of that!" She screamed, hurling the lamp at me, which I caught and carefully placed on the floor beside me. _

"_No… Hunter... I would never do that to you… I just… got caught in the moment." I tried to explain how I was feeling, but it was harder than it looked. Especially when you're girlfriend is chucking a stationary items at you. _

_I caught the, with ease and placed it on the bed. She was now cornering me against the wall and had a vase in her hands. I dodged just in time for it to shatter beside me. _

"_Why? Quinn?" She said after throwing a few pencils and pens at me, which I had allowed to harmlessly hit my body. "You knew I had feelings for you and you played with them!" She walked up to me and shoved me against the window._

"_Hunter, no baby I-" It was too late. She shoved me a second time successfully cracking the glass behind me. I felt myself fall a few feet, before making an uncomfortable landing in the bushes. After sitting there for a few minutes I realized Hunter wasn't going to come out and get me. I stood up and instantly felt drafty._

_Why?_

_Because I hadn't just lost Hunter that night. I had also lost all of my dignity, after walking through Violet Hill in only my boxers. _

_I left that part out, when telling my brothers the story._


	2. Normal

**Chapter One - Normal**

**Connor POV**

I smiled to myself as I watched Christabel snuggle further into my shoulder. She was adorable in her sleep and I couldn't help myself as I wrapped my arm around her. She stirred slightly before opening her deep grey eyes.

Everything had been quiet since we had boarded the pale and no one dared to break the silence. Actually, since we found out we were coming back to Violet Hill everyone had been quiet. Everything had just stopped.

Quinn had stopped coming home with a different girl every night.

Solange hadn't thrown a tantrum over something ridiculous

Logan had stopped disappearing and then showing up a few days later with a black eye or broken limb.

And Nick hadn't tried to drink himself to sleep for the past few weeks.

Everything felt normal. I should have known it wasn't going to last.

**Christabel POV**

I couldn't help the need to cuddle deeper into his chest. I glance up at him and caught that perfect smile of his. Honestly I would have jumped him right there, but we had an audience of three and the SUV was a bit 'confined'.

Sebastian sat to my right, playing with a leather bracelet he was wearing. Quinn sat in the passenger seat gazing out the window. While Liam drove, not taking his eyes off the road.

I sighed and leant on Connor to get a better view as we passed through Violet Hill. Not much had changed at all. Everything was exactly the same.

Until I noticed Lucy's house.

It looked old and worn out, like no one had been there for years.

Maybe something's have changed.

**Nicholas POV**

The state of Lucy's house had made my heart drop. She must have moved to another town or maybe country.

Logan had seen the house too and gave me a pat on the back and a small smile. I scowled at him in return.

The drive to the compound didn't last much longer and soon enough the familiar farmhouse came into view. It was just how we left it, probably because Hyacinth had stayed behind to look after it. She'd done a good job.

When the car finally came to a stop behind the one Dad was driving I quickly jumped out. I headed towards the door, leaving the rest of my family to get their things from the cars.

I knocked hard on the door and after a few moments I heard the sound of feet coming down the staircase. I had expected Hyacinth to come charging down and hug me.

Shock flooded through my whole body, when the door opened to reveal Lucy.

Or a younger Lucy?

She looked so much like Lucy, except for the pink streaks running through her hair and Lucy would never wear an 'AC/DC' shirt. When I looked up at her face she let out an irritated sigh.

"Izzie! Your boyfriend's here!" 'She yelled back into the house with an eyebrow raised at me.

It was like looking at Lucy, but it wasn't Lucy. She had Lucy's facial structure and lack of height too. But, it wasn't her. The real Lucy probably would have slapped me for showing up unannounced, but this 'Lucy' had yelled at some 'Izzie' that her boyfriend was here.

Hold on.

At that moment Isabeau came strutting through the foyer. She was wearing a light summer dress, making her legs seem miles longer than they already were. Logan's going to die, when he sees her.

"Cameron, I've already told you. I don't have a boyfriend." Isabeau said patiently as she rolled her eyes at the teenager, who I assumed was Cameron.

She hadn't noticed that I was standing there yet. So, when she finally made eye contact with me she paled and pulled Cameron back protectively.

As I took a second look at Cameron I noticed the only thing that she didn't share with Lucy were her eyes, which were dark silver and looked a hell of a lot like mine.

Crap.


	3. Clicked

**A/N: If your crap at visualizing (much like myself) there are pics of the characters on my profile.**

**Chapter Two – Clicked**

**Cameron POV**

After Isabeau saw the dude at the door she bolted straight up to her room. I swear I have never seen her move so fast. She acted as if he were an infectious disease.

Then Aunt Hyacinth decided to make an appearance.

"Nicholas?" She said smiling under veil and hugged, whom I assumed was Nicholas. He gave her a small smile in return, but when he looked back at me he frowned and looked slightly confused and a bit angry.

Well, fuck you too.

**Logan POV **

Isabeau still looked as beautiful as always. But her accent was gone and a few of her scars seemed to have disappeared, but as soon as she made eye contact with me she disappeared too.

I honestly didn't have time to think about it, because I was suddenly engulfed in a hug with Hyacinth.

"Logan." She stated and turned to the rest of my brothers, who were silently unpacking the cars. I took this opportunity to walk up the front steps and into the foyer, only to bump into a frozen Nicholas.

My first thoughts were Hypnos, but then I saw him twitch slightly. I followed his glaring gaze to meet the eyes of-

"Lucy?" I said suddenly. She broke her little staring contest with Nicholas to look me up and down, raise an eyebrow and then snort at my attire.

Well, she definitely had Lucy's attitude.

"No," She drawled, much like Quinn did. "I'm Cameron and dude, what the hell are you wearing?"

"I always dress like this." I replied, feeling self-conscious and forgetting it wasn't actually Lucy I was talking too. "And what the hell are you doing in my house?" I snared back, remembering that she was actually insulting me.

**Nicholas POV**

"I live here twit." She retorted. I felt like my body couldn't function properly, as if I'd been put under Hypnos. All of a sudden everything just clicked.

Lucy had been pregnant. And hormonal.

It explained why she'd been acting out of character and what she was trying to tell me before we left. That was my theory anyway.

"Nick, Logan go help your bro-" Mum stopped mid-sentence too, when she caught sight of Cameron. Mum looked the teenager up and down. "You're not Lucy." She said bluntly.

"No joke." Cameron replied bitterly. "I'm her kid."

Why are most of my theories rights?

**Duncan POV**

Silence.

I enjoyed it I really did, but not this kind of silence.

This was just plain awkward and awkward was what I had taught myself to avoid most of my life.

After witnessing the exchange, between Mum and the Cameron girl, Aunt Hyacinth had told us that we all needed to 'talk'. We all took a seat in the unchanged living room and decided not to get comfortable, because most of these family 'talks', seemed to end up with someone bleeding out on the floor.

That's my family. Got to love them.

"So…" Logan trailed off tensely. Cameron sat across from Nicholas and Logan, glaring at the both of them. But it wasn't any glare.

It was Mum's glare.

You could tell by the way they were both shifting uncomfortably. I glanced over at my mother to see her looking somewhat amused, by the scene in front of her.

"Hyacinth what's going on?" Dad voiced, eyeing Cameron suspiciously.

"This is Cameron… Lucy's daughter." Hyacinth mumbled the last part purposely. Everyone remained quiet and stared at Cameron, who seemed completely unfazed by any of us and continued to give Nick and Logan the death glare.

"Hyacinth that's not what they want to know and you know it." A new voice droned. Everyone's eyes shot to the doorway to find another teenage girl, but she held to resemblance to Lucy. If anything she looked more like Nicholas.

Holy Shit.

Twins.

**Hyacinth POV**

Madison stood leaning against the doorway with a smirk plastered on her face.

I was tempted to wipe it off with my hand, but I had the class and the manners to restrain myself. Just.

Madison had found out about Nicholas first, when she was eight. She was good at getting what she wanted. She'd played mind games on everyone, even Bruno until one day Lucy snapped at her and blurted out that Nicholas had left, because he was a danger to them. It was true, but Madison thought otherwise and convinced herself that her father had left, because of her and Cameron. She'd convinced Cameron that too.

They both knew about vampires and how we weren't what you would consider 'normal'. Hell, Lucy and Isabeau had both trained them how to fight before they even learned to walk.

Madison may have appeared as an innocent bystander or victim, but if anything she was the culprit. Always had been, from silly little pranks to stealing all of her little sister's boyfriends. Madison had always been that way. Bitter and sweet all at once.

Then there was clueless Cameron, as I like to call her. The girl couldn't care any less about…Well, Everything. Cameron was nothing like Madison. Cam was always out of the loop and seemed more interested in getting drunk than finding out about the history of vampire kind. She also had no intention of getting involved with vampire politics at all.

She was good at heart, she really was, but just had trouble showing it. It was how she learned to live in the shadow of Madison. She was tough as stone on the outside, but dying on the inside.

They both had one thing in common though.

Revenge.

And Nicholas seemed to be the perfect target.


	4. Daddy

**Chapter Three – Daddy**

**Madison POV**

I'd seen him before. Actually, I'd seen all of them before.

My mother kept a box up in her room. She wasn't as sneaky as she thought she was. Inside the box were photo albums and home movies of them.

I was eight, when I found the box and after going through all of the home movies, I knew that this 'Nicholas' prick was my father and had left my mother. Mum had told me he left because he was protecting us. I hadn't brought it for a second. She was just trying to soften the blow and I wasn't going to let her.

Now he had the nerve to show up at my house and act like a jerk to my little sister.

This is it. After seven years of plotting and scheming, it was finally happening.

As the saying goes, revenge is a dish best served cold.

**Solange POV **

We all sat in utter silence. Everything seemed to have hit at the same time.

Nicholas had kids. Two daughters to be exact.

"Hyacinth that's not what they want to know and you know it." A voice had said a few moments ago. It seemed to echo about the room.

Everyone's heads had snapped to the source of the noise and were now eyeing her up and down.

Her jawbone was sculpted to perfection along with the rest of her body. Her deep silver eyes had a tormenting look, directed towards all of us. And a smirk was plastered across her rosy lips as if she was in on something that we weren't.

She was beautiful and the spitting image of any Drake.

"Come on, tell them what they really want to know… Who's the daddy?" Her teasing voice seethed.

"Madison that's enough." At first I thought it Hyacinth, but the voice was too male and distinctively familiar. I blinked as realization washed over me.

**Quinn POV**

I don't think my life could be anymore amusing as it was at that moment.

Nicholas had just found out he has two daughters.

Isabeau's upstairs and Logan looks like he's pissing himself to go up there.

And Kieran Black had just walked in much to Solange's pleasure. Note the sarcasm.

"Go to your room now." Kieran said firmly. He looked exactly the same.

Not good. I froze and listened for any sign of a pulse on him.

Nothing. Were they turning anyone into vampires now?

"You're not my father Kieran, but one of you is." She taunted.

"Madison…" Kieran warned, but she was down the hall before he had time to finish the threat. Kieran sighed and took a seat next to Cameron and Hyacinth. Cameron gave him a glance, before following her sister out of the room like a lost puppy.

"So… How have things been?" He asked casually.

We all just sat there in shock and horror. Kieran Black, vampire hunter extraordinaire, was now a vampire. What the hell is going on?

"Kieran, whose cars are out front and why the fuck are there suitcases in the middle of the hallway?" Someone yelled from the front door. I recognized the voice, before I saw whom it belonged too.

Hunter.


	5. Mine

**Chapter Four – Mine**

**Quinn POV**

You've got to be kidding me.

In front of me stood the girl I had fallen hard for and she hadn't changed in the slightest. Which only meant one thing.

Vampire.

Her blonde hair was now golden, while her body seemed to let off a slight glow. When I looked up at her face I noticed that her eyes were more alive and her jawbone was sharper.

Crap, she looked good.

But, when her eyes met mine, she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Quinn?" She breathed, regaining her composure to glare at Kieran, who winced. "What the hell are they doi-" She was cut off as a boy carrying a soccer ball walked in. He opened his mouth to say something to Hunter, but closed it, when he noticed us.

More kids, really? Whose is it? Did Sebastian have a secret girlfriend or did Isabeau somehow get pregnant?

As I scanned over the boy, trying to figure out whose son he was, I noticed that he had electric blue eyes, much like mine. But, Marcus had blues, but he's too shy to even talk to a girl. Connor has blue eyes too, but Christa can't have kids and he's too in love with her to cheat. Solange? No, I would have noticed and would have killed the idiot, who got her pregnant. That only meant one thing.

Mine.

**Helena POV**

I think my sons try to disappoint me.

Nicholas has two daughters and then he left Lucy to deal with the two. I'd only met them a couple of minutes ago and I could already tell they were a hand full.

And now there's another one standing next to Hunter. He had Hunter's light pink lips and a replica of Quinn's jawbone and tousled brown hair. Basically he was the perfect mix of both of them.

I think I made it very clear that I didn't want grandkids until one of them was at least forty. It was always awkward trying to explain that you had children in there mid-thirties, when you looked no older than thirty.

**Kieran POV **

Hunter had just entered the room with Bentley and things weren't looking good.

"So…" I drawled, trying to rid the room of tension, which was practically impossible.

"Ben, go to your room." Hunter ordered. Bentley didn't need to be told twice as he silently left the room and padded up the stairs to his room.

"Hyacinth, what's going on?" Liam asked for the second time that day. Him and Helena had been surprisingly quiet as I was just waiting for one of them to snap.

"Just tell them already." Hunter huffed in an attempted to calm herself, enough so she wouldn't attack Quinn.

"That was Bentley." She stated.

"All of it Hyacinth." Hunter growled as she stormed out of the room.

"Bentley is Hunter's son." Hyacinth said quietly.

"He's mine… isn't he? "Quinn asked grimly.

"Yup." I answered.

Now, all we've got to do is wait for Lucy to show up and we can have a big family reunion.

But, it's a hell of a lot more likely that we'll be declaring World War 3 by the end of the night instead.


	6. Rooms

**A/N: This chapter is a FILLER and a build up for Lucy's entrance back into the story, but she will be in the next chapter!  
**

**Chapter Five - Rooms**

**Solange POV**

If anyone thought I was the 'Bitch' of the family they obviously hadn't met Madison. She was cunning and a looker. The perfect combination for trouble.

Was it odd that I wanted to get to know her more?

**Sebastian POV**

I wanted nothing more than to throw my family back into the car and hightail it back to Germany. Our living room was chaos.

Nicholas' legs looked like they were about to give way.

Solange was the most composed, but was in her own little world again.

Kieran had quietly gone upstairs.

Logan was ready to bolt up the staircase.

Quinn was sweating slightly and looked about ready vomit all over the carpet.

Connor and Christa were having a very open conversation on whose kid was who's.

Duncan and Marcus were looking around uncomfortably and probably thinking the same as me.

Mum and Dad were talking quietly in the corner.

I always knew my younger siblings past would catch up to them, but I didn't think it would come all at once.

"What do we do know?" Nicholas asked weakly, looking at Mum and Dad.

"Children these are your problems. Not ours." Dad said as he stood up and headed to the foyer.

"You're not going to help us with… That?" Quinn asked surprise.

"Your Father and I discussed it and agreed that you all need to start taking responsibility for your own mistakes. So, we're going back to Germany for a… Holiday, while you sort yourselves out." Mum said as she picked up her bag and proceeded to the door.

My siblings watched in shock from the doorway as Mum, Dad, Hyacinth and Geoffrey all took their bags to the car and drive off.

"They're bluffing. I give them an hour and they'll be back with a family counselor, right?" Solange said unsure.

"Don't think they're kidding about this, kid." Duncan said, still looking out the window.

**Logan POV**

About an hour later we were all sprawled out across the living room, not knowing whether to go upstairs. No one had come down, except for Cameron, who had just grabbed a diet coke and then gone back up.

"So…" Quinn said lying across the sofa. After about half an hour of freaking out in the bathroom he had returned to the living room looking more like his calm and collected self.

"When are we going upstairs?" Logan asked. He'd lost a lot of his enthusiasm in the last hour and had his feet resting on the coffee table.

"Think we're allowed?" Asked Christa, who was lounged across Connor.

"It is our house." I reminded them.

"Let's go." Nicholas said confidently. He's been quiet the whole time and suddenly wanted to confront everyone. We all stood up and wasted a little time straightening ourselves out. After about ten minutes of thinking of reasons to put it off we all headed up the stairs.

The hall way hadn't changed much. There was just more deco on the doors. The first door had 'Rolling Stones' and 'AC/DC' posters blue-tacked onto it. Must be Cameron's. Nicholas hesitantly stepped up to it and knocked.

Nada.

He knocked again and still no reply. Swiftly he opened the door to find the walls drenched with posters and a variety of clothing littering the floor. We didn't go in, because we thought it would be an invasion of privacy and we couldn't get past all the junk on the floor.

"Wow." Nick breathed. It was hard to believe that this had been a bare spare room and now a general havoc of ripped jeans, band shirts and anything leather.

After a few seconds of taking it all in Nicholas closed the door and moved to the next, which had a sign that had 'Madison' neatly printed on it. Solange stepped forward and knocked hard.

"Madison?" She called.

Nothing.

Sighing Solange opened the door and we all stepped in. It had a modern feel to it, but I could faintly sense the weapons smartly placed through out of the room. Fits Madison's personality perfectly.

"Does that pillow have a rifle in it?" Christa asked from the doorway.

"Yup." Duncan answered as he closed the door in front of all of us and moved onto the next door. This one had a few soccer posters on it. Must be Bentley's. Not really thinking about it I shoved Quinn into the door, causing him to fall into the bedroom and land on the wooden floors. Lucky for him Bentley wasn't present in the room and he quickly stood up.

"Logan, what the hell?" Quinn growled.

"He is your son." I tormented. Strangely enough Quinn didn't have a comeback. He just started glancing around the room. Bentley's bedroom was rather normal and was filled with a lot of trophies and ribbons from different sports. It wasn't as messy as Cameron's, but not as neat as Madison's either.

"Kid does a lot of sports." Duncan remarked picking up a first place ribbon from the bedside table.

"Yeah…" Quinn said quietly and exited the room rather quickly. We all followed not anything about it.

"Where the hell are they?" Solange asked, after opening the fifth door to a partially empty spare bedroom.

"I don't know, but is anyone else noticing that we have way too many bedrooms for this house?" I asked as I slammed the seventh one shut. After five minutes of opening and shutting doors to spare rooms we reached the end of the hall.

The only place left to go was upstairs and into the attic, where we had all slept when we lived here. We all trudged up the stairs and walked into the bedroom that used to belong to Nicholas. It looked untouched, except for the bed, which looked like it had been slept in a few days ago. After going through the rest of our bedrooms, we realized that none of our things had been moved or touched.

"Where the hell are they?!" Solange said as she threw open the door to the spare bedroom next to Sebastian's. I'd expected it to be empty, but it wasn't. It was an exact replica of Isabeau's bedroom back at the caves and as I got closer I realized it was Isabeau's bedroom from back at the caves.

"Whoa." I let out.

"Try the next bedroom." Suggested Marcus, out of the blue. We all left Isabeau's bedroom and tried the next door. Out of all of the bedrooms this one was the barest. It had our old covers and sheets on it, but the bed and the other pieces of furniture weren't ours. I snuck a quick glance at my siblings to see how they'd reacted. I watched as confusion and then recognition crossed over my little sister's face.

"What is it Sol?" Nick asked with a yawn.

"This is Kieran's stuff." She commented and ran her fingertips over the set of drawers.

"How do you know?" I asked leaning against the doorframe tiredly.

"I've been in his room a couple times." She replied absent-mindedly as she sat on the bed.

"Not what you tell your older brothers Sol." Connor said woozily as he sat on the chair in the corner and Christa collapsed on top of him. Solange just rolled her eyes and snuggled up under Kieran's blankets. I peeked at the clock on the wall to see it was 7 am and we should've been asleep by 5.

Looking around the room I noticed that my brothers had either passed out on the floor or were lying across the bottom of the bed. Without even thinking I flopped onto the carpet next to Nick and let sleep take over.

**A/N: The ending made me feel absolutely exhausted, so I'm going to bed now. Expect Lucy's big entrance soon!  
**


	7. Rejection

**Chapter Six – Rejection**

**Solange POV**

I awoke to the feeling of someone shaking me.

"Solange get up." A voice snapped. I sighed and fluttered my eyes open.

"What?" I snapped, but regretted it when I came face to face with Kieran.

"Kieran… What are you doing in my room?" I questioned, while sitting up and rubbing my eyes slightly.

"Solange this is my room and you're in my bed." Kieran answered softly. Looking around I noticed it was indeed his rooms and all of my brothers had disappeared.

"Bastards." I mumbled and pulled the blankets back to stand up.

"Who is?" Kieran asked, while crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against his dresser.

"My brothers." I snarled. "They must have left me here, because they thought it would be funny."

"Okay… Can you get out now?" Kieran asked flatly. I looked at him in shock. He would have loved to have me in his bed and now he was kicking me out? In a bed of a daze I walked to the door and into the hallway.

"Thanks." Kieran said sarcastically and slammed the door in my face.

So this is what rejection feels like…

I don't like it.

**Logan POV**

My brothers and I had woken up at six to hear heavy footsteps down the hallway. So, quickly and quietly we'd left, but we forgot Sol so we'd probably be put in some shit for that later.

Bored out of my mind I made my way to the kitchen. My brothers had all gone back to their rooms to sort out their stuff, but I was too busy thinking about Isabeau to do that. I opened the fridge to find a mixture of blood bags and human food.

"Can I help you?" The voice caused me to jump and turn around all in one movement. Isabeau was sitting on the kitchen counter with her legs crossed and was drinking a red liquid from a wine glass. Her long legs dangled from the bench, which caused my pants to become slightly tighter.

"Um… I was just… Looking." Was my lame reply. Setting her glass next to her she slipped off the bench, causing her tight bandage dress to ride up slightly. I couldn't help, but let my jaw drop.

"Don't do that sweetie… You'll catch flies." She whispered seductively.

One of her hands slipped from my dress shirt, to my jawbone and pushed it up slightly so my mouth was closed. She leaned in and kissed the crook of my neck softly. Her feather light kisses were intoxicating and I wanted more. Just as she made her way up my neck and was beginning to make her way to my lips I closed my eyes and tilted my head slightly. I expected too feel her lips crashing on mine, but it never came. I opened my eyes to find the room empty.

Thinking I'd gone slightly insane and had imagined the whole thing I started to leave the kitchen, but stopped half way. Her wine glass was still there with her lip-gloss stains on it and a sticky note. I picked it up slowly and read the note.

I hadn't imagined it. I'd been played and I had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

_Let's not get ahead of ourselves Logiebear. _

_This game is only beginning and I think I've just scored the first point._

_Don't worry though this is only the first round and I've got a lot more planned._

_I've learned a thing or two over the years and I hope by the final round you'll realize what a mistake you made by leaving me. _

_Always yours (but not anymore)_

_Izzie xx_

**Connor POV**

Christa was being weird.

Ever since we'd arrived at the house she'd been weird. After watching yet another 'Doctor Who' marathon she still didn't want to leave the house and go for a walk.

"Chris, please tell me what's going on… I'll make it better. I promise." I whispered sweetly. We were both facing each other, while sitting cross-legged on my bed. Reaching out I took hold of her hands and brought them back to my lap.

"No… You can't." She whimpered. I quietly played with her hands a little longer, before looking up to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Chris?" I asked, but she didn't respond and more tears just kept flooding down her face. "Honey, just tell me what's the matter and I'll fix it." I murmured as I brought her into my arms and gently rocked her back and forth, while kissing her forehead. A few minutes later she pulled herself off me and headed to the door. "Christa where are you going?" I asked, standing up to follow her.

"Out." She replied dully. I grasped her shoulder and turned her around. Her face was paler than usual and she still had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Chris let's talk about this…" I suggested tenderly and delicately putting my hand on her cheek.

"You're the problem." She spat, before snatching my hand and pulling it off her face.

"What have I done wrong baby? All you need to do is tell me and I'll fix it." I tried to smile, but her words had cut deep. I mean after sixteen years of being her I thought I'd been doing everything right, but apparently I wasn't.

"There you go again." She growled emphasizing it with her hands.

"What am I doing wrong? Please just tell me. If anything is wrong I'll fix it for you Christabel… You know I would." A genuine smile was on my face, but she was scowling.

"There that!" She yelled. "You are too nice and sweet for me! You would do anything for me and it's not what I want!" Too say I was taken back would be an understatement.

"Pardon?" Was all I could manage.

"I don't want you to sugarcoat everything for me and be the perfect boyfriend! I want someone who pushes me around and doesn't give a fuck about how I feel about it!" I was confused, sad and had a feeling this was about something else, so I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Is this about the sex?" I asked, rather weakly. Christa froze and looked at me a second.

"No." Then she thought about it. "Yes, that's part of it! When was the last time we actually had some decent s- You know what? Forget it!" Christabel screamed before opening my door and leaving the house before I could stop her.

For a while I just stood there unmoving. Christa wasn't happy and for once in my life I had no idea how to fix it. Making Christa happy was my goal in life. To make the girl that I'm in love with happy was all I wanted. What makes it worse it that she'd unhappy about me.

"You okay, Con?" I realized I was now sitting on the bed with tears threatening to spill down my face. Quinn stood in the doorway looking sincere for the first time since he'd left Hunter.

"No…" I breathed as I felt the tears run down my cheeks. The door clicked shut and I thought Quinn had left me to cry on my own until I felt an arm around my shoulder. It was a brotherly hug, but I kind of ruined it when I started sobbing into his shirt. Quinn let out a breathy laugh, before wrapping his other arm around me.

"She'll be back, mate. Girls have a tendency to do that… and sometimes they come with back with something completely unexpected."

**Quinn POV**

Connor hadn't cried like that since we were nine and his cat had died. That's what we told him anyway.

My brother had managed to cry himself to sleep after about an hour. I left him in his room and headed down to the living room. Logan stormed past me and stomped up the stairs. As I past the foyer Cam walked in carrying a guitar case and her schoolbag.

"What are you still doing here?" She snarled.

"I live here, kid." I smirked back.

"Not for long." Madison added, mirroring my smirk. "Aunt Hunter will kick you out soon enough." She finished and proceeded up the stairs with Cam in tow.

Bentley walked in next carrying a soccer ball, wearing a muddy soccer uniform and his schoolbag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey…" I started. "Where've you been?" I asked, even though the answer was pretty obvious.

"Soccer." Hunter answered for him. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, which looked like it had taken hours to do, but in reality it had only really taken her seconds. That's just how perfect she is.

"Oh… All of you had to go?" I questioned, motioning to Cam and Madison.

"Bentley had soccer, Cam had band practice and Mads had cheerleading." Hunter responded, preoccupied as she sent a quick text to someone on her phone.

Bentley was standing there, unsure of what to do as Hunter dropped her phone back into her handbag.

"Tyler's mum just texted me and said that she'd pick you up and take you to cricket tomorrow morning. Okay?" Bentley just nodded in reply. Hunter ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. "Go take a shower sweetheart." He nodded again and silently padded up the stairs.

"Does he talk?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." Hunter answered in a bored voice.

"He hasn't said a word to me…" I mumbled.

"He talks I know he does, because I taught him how to." She retorted.

"Then why doesn't he talk to me?" I snapped.

"He's just shy." She replied as she strode away from me.

"Great job you've done. Our child doesn't even want to talk to his own father." I said, coldly. Hunter froze and turned on her heels to glare at me.

"Maybe because his father wasn't there for the first 15 years of his life." She countered

"Only because his mother didn't tell the me that she was pregnant in the first place."

"Quinn, you had already left."

"Yeah, but if this had played out differently I definitely would have done a better job."

"Going out drinking and clubbing, while one of your little sluts babysits him. I don't think so Quinn." She spat before storming upstairs.

Fine then, Hunter. You think you're the better parent? We'll see who the better parent is.


	8. Bang

**Chapter Seven - Bang**

**Logan POV**

I glanced around the dining room tensely.

We all sat around the dining table in silence. Everyone had come down from their rooms for dinner (or breakfast for us). Nobody had said a word since we'd sat down and that was an hour ago.

All of the food had been laced with blood, except for Cameron, Madison and Bentley. Cameron was looking around the room tiredly, while Madison filed her nails and Bentley continuously moved the food around his plate.

"So…" I voiced up. Everyone's head snapped to me. "Um… Where's Chris?" I asked, noticing her absence.

"She's gone out." Connor mumbled rather miserably.

"Oh… Where'd she go?" I questioned, hoping to get away from the general awkwardness of this whole situation.

"She's just out, Logan." Connor snapped coldly and carried on stabbing his meatloaf with his fork.

"Okay…" I trailed off at his strange attitude. "What sports do you play, Bentley?" I asked. He glanced up at me before standing up from his seat and walking around the table to Hunter. She smiled at him before he mumbled something inaudible for the rest of us.

"Sure, sweetie." Hunter cooed before Bentley headed to the door.

"Wait." Quinn commanded. "Why don't you stay a bit longer?" he asked Bentley and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"He can't Quinn he's got cricket tomorrow morning." Hunter said, before Bentley even had time to open his mouth.

"Hunter don't do this." Quinn warned.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter growled at Quinn's tone.

"This. Give me less time to spend with _my son_." He shot back harshly. Quinn's words triggered seemed to trigger all of Hunter's anger.

"You wouldn't know the first thing about parenting Quinn." She snarled and Quinn stood from his seat.

"I bet I know more than you do."

After that everything went down hill.

**Sebastian POV**

Sometimes I wish I really was dead, but instead I'm only half dead and have seven insane siblings.

I was sat at the head of the table as World War 3 broke out in front of me.

Marcus and Duncan were only just holding Quinn and Hunter back from killing each other, while Bentley stood in between them uncomfortably.

Logan and Connor were bickering about basically anything under the sun.

Cameron and Nicholas were screaming at each other at the top their lungs.

Kieran and Solange were hurling insults at each other, while Solange's grip on the knife she was holding got dangerously tight.

Meanwhile Madison sat opposite from me, smiling like the crazy bitch she is.

I found it sad that in some way I was related to all of the people in this room.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that.

A loud bang echoed through the house causing everyone to go silent.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The source of the bang was the dining room door slamming open.

Walking through it was none other than Lucy Hamilton.


	9. Tea

**Chapter Eight – Tea**

**Cameron POV**

It's a known fact that when my mother gets mad that things have a tendency to end extremely badly and this was no different.

"I'll ask again. What the hell is going on here?"

**Nicholas POV **

Lucy was even more stunning than when I'd left her.

She only looked as if she had aged a few years. Her hair cascaded into chocolate waves, which ended in little ringlets. She was taller and her body had more curves, probably due to the pregnancy. Her glasses were gone and you could see her eyes better. They were no longer just brown. Instead they were hazel with specks of amber in them.

"Good evening, mummy." Madison greeted Lucy, far too cheerily for my taste.

"I'm going to answer once more." Lucy said, addressing the blonde. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Dad, decided to join us for tea." Cameron snarled at me. Lucy's face was emotionless as she strolled over the table and took a seat at the head.

"Sit." Lucy commanded to everyone, but we remained frozen in our places. "Sit." She repeated, more harshly this time. We were all in our seats before you could blink, except for Kieran.

"Actually, I think I'm just going to go to bed." Kieran said as he edged towards the door.

"Sure, right after you explain to me what's going on." She growled at him.

"We came back to see you, Luce." I said, absent-mindedly. Lucy's head snapped towards me in a solid glare.

"After sixteen years you finally come to see me?" She snapped. Lucy opened her mouth to yell at me again, before closing it again.

"Lucy ple-"

"Shush." She flared, cutting me off mid-plead.

"Mum-" Cameron began, but Lucy held her hand up to silence her.

"Hel-blar." Lucy stated, before getting up from her chair and walking over to the large window in the dining room.

Hunter and Isabeau were by her side in seconds both with stakes in hand. I followed their gaze out the window and saw nothing, but our backyard.

"Kieran take the kids to the basement." Lucy ordered, with her back turned to him. Kieran grabbed Madison and Cameron as he exited the dining room and dragged them down the hall with Bentley in-tow.

"Lucy, I don't see anything…" Solange whispered from the table. Suddenly I could see faint blue dots on the tree line.

"How many do you think?" Isabeau asked no one in particular.

"At least thirty." Hunter remarked.

"Let's go then." Lucy said.


	10. Fight

_**Previously on 'What Did I Miss?'…**_

"_We're leaving Hunter. My family and I. We're going to Germany. It's getting too dangerous for Lucy, Kieran, Isabeau and… you… I love you." It all just kind of came out all at once._

_The plane trip from Germany had been spent in complete silence. None of my brothers spoke during the drive from the airport to Violet Hill either._

_I couldn't blame them. We hadn't exactly left on good terms._

_"Nick, Logan go help your bro-" Mum stopped mid-sentence too, when she caught sight of Cameron. Mum looked the teenager up and down. "You're not Lucy." She said bluntly._

_"No joke." Cameron replied bitterly. "I'm her kid."_

_"Hyacinth that's not what they want to know and you know it." A new voice droned. Everyone's eyes shot to the doorway to find another teenage girl, but she held to resemblance to Lucy. If anything she looked more like Nicholas._

_Holy Shit._

_Twins._

_We all just sat there in shock and horror. Kieran Black, vampire hunter extraordinaire, was now a vampire. What the hell is going on?_

_"Bentley is Hunter's son." Hyacinth said quietly._

_"He's mine… isn't he? "Quinn asked grimly._

_"Yup." I answered._

_"Your Father and I discussed it and agreed that you all need to start taking responsibility for your own mistakes. So, we're going back to Germany for a… Holiday, while you sort yourselves out." Mum said as she picked up her bag and proceeded to the door._

_Just as she made her way up my neck and was beginning to make her way to my lips I closed my eyes and tilted my head slightly. I expected too feel her lips crashing on mine, but it never came. I opened my eyes to find the room empty._

_Thinking I'd gone slightly insane and had imagined the whole thing I started to leave the kitchen, but stopped half way. Her wine glass was still there with her lip-gloss stains on it and a sticky note._

_I hadn't imagined it. I'd been played and I had a feeling it was only going to get worse._

_Christabel screamed before opening my door and leaving the house before I could stop her._

_"Hel-blar." Lucy stated, before getting up from her chair and walking over to the large window in the dining room._

_"How many do you think?" Isabeau asked no one in particular._

_"At least thirty." Hunter remarked._

_"Let's go then." Lucy said._

**Chapter Nine – Fight**

**Nicholas POV**

I watched in awe as Lucy roundhouse kicked a Hel-blar to the side of his stomach, before proceeding to skewer him with a wooden stake.

My brothers, Solange and I had been standing there for about ten minutes as we watched Hunter, Isabeau and Lucy beat the shit out of a bunch of Hel-blar.

It was a lot hotter than it sounds. Trust me.

Whenever we'd tried to join the fight the girls would angle themselves so we could barely get a decent punch in or just flat out push us back into the house.

Sixteen years ago it would have been me trying to pull Lucy out of a fight, but now she'd grown up and was capable of looking out for herself and two kids.

And it really pissed me off.

Lucy's hands were smart with a stake and she was a lot quicker on her feet, than she used to be. Her movements were fluid, but swift and continuous. This barely gave a chance for the Hel-blar to pass her.

As the last two Hel-blar came at her she threw her stake up in the air and high-kicked it, causing the stake to snap into two and pierce into the two Hel-blars' chests. It also gave me a rather good view of her bum.

Maybe I could turn a blind eye to a bit of fighting.

**Logan POV**

The three girls all came back into the house. Regular people would have been trashed after fending off thirty-something Hel-blar, but none of them looked like they'd even broken a sweat.

"Maybe you idiots can help next time." Hunter growled at us.

"Trust me we tried. But someone is a bit of a control freak." Quinn countered. Hunter looked like she was about to pounce on him, before Bentley came back into the dining room and dragged her off, silently of course. Madison and Cameron came in to evaluate the damage.

"Bed. Now. Both of you." Kieran commanded from behind them, before they even stepped foot in the room. The twins groaned, before storming up the stairs.

I glanced over at everyone else to see that they'd either taken a seat at the dining table or taken off to their room to avoid all awkwardness of the conversation to come.

Just as I turned my gaze to Isabeau I caught her staring at me. In an attempt to occupy herself she poured herself a glass of water placed at the end of the dining table. I walked up behind her and gently brushed the hair covering her right ear to the side.

"You're a good, Iz. I'll give you that." I whispered, while purposely breathing on her ear.

"I've always been a good fighter." She growled back. I pressed myself up against her back a little harder.

"I wasn't taking about that…" I mumbled into her ear and nipped on it slightly. She let out a soft moan that only I could make out. "One point to me." I smirked as I pulled completely off her and walked out of the room.

Isabeau: 1

Logan: 1

**Connor POV**

As I passed the foyer the front door slammed open.

"Christa, where have you been?" I asked in a right panic. Without even thinking about it I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest.

"Connor… Please let go." It was muffled, but I could make it out. I released Christa slowly, as if I was scared she would take off again. That's when I took a better look at her.

Christa's shirt was crumpled and her jeans were barely buttoned up and missing their belt. Her dark red hair was ruffled and in a general mess, while her lips were swollen and redder than usual.

I could instantly tell someone had pulled her clothes off and it wasn't me.

"Connor… I did something really stupid…"


	11. Mistakes

_****_**A/N: It has literally been months since I've updated any of my stories, because my life is a mess right now! Anyways, enough of my problems, here's the next chapter! **

_**Previously on 'What Did I Miss?'…**_

"_We're leaving Hunter. My family and I. We're going to Germany. It's getting too dangerous for Lucy, Kieran, Isabeau and… you… I love you." It all just kind of came out all at once._

* * *

_The plane trip from Germany had been spent in complete silence. None of my brothers spoke during the drive from the airport to Violet Hill either._

_I couldn't blame them. We hadn't exactly left on good terms._

* * *

_"Nick, Logan go help your bro-" Mum stopped mid-sentence too, when she caught sight of Cameron. Mum looked the teenager up and down. "You're not Lucy." She said bluntly._

_"No joke." Cameron replied bitterly. "I'm her kid."_

* * *

_"Hyacinth that's not what they want to know and you know it." A new voice droned. Everyone's eyes shot to the doorway to find another teenage girl, but she held to resemblance to Lucy. If anything she looked more like Nicholas._

_Holy Shit._

_Twins._

* * *

_We all just sat there in shock and horror. Kieran Black, vampire hunter extraordinaire, was now a vampire. What the hell is going on?_

* * *

_"Bentley is Hunter's son." Hyacinth said quietly._

_"He's mine… isn't he? "Quinn asked grimly._

_"Yup." I answered._

* * *

_"Your Father and I discussed it and agreed that you all need to start taking responsibility for your own mistakes. So, we're going back to Germany for a… Holiday, while you sort yourselves out." Mum said as she picked up her bag and proceeded to the door._

* * *

_Just as she made her way up my neck and was beginning to make her way to my lips I closed my eyes and tilted my head slightly. I expected too feel her lips crashing on mine, but it never came. I opened my eyes to find the room empty._

_Thinking I'd gone slightly insane and had imagined the whole thing I started to leave the kitchen, but stopped half way. Her wine glass was still there with her lip-gloss stains on it and a sticky note._

_I hadn't imagined it. I'd been played and I had a feeling it was only going to get worse._

* * *

_Christabel screamed before opening my door and leaving the house before I could stop her._

* * *

_"Hel-blar." Lucy stated, before getting up from her chair and walking over to the large window in the dining room._

_"How many do you think?" Isabeau asked no one in particular._

_"At least thirty." Hunter remarked._

_"Let's go then." Lucy said._

* * *

The three girls all came back into the house. Regular people would have been trashed after fending off thirty-something Hel-blar, but none of them looked like they'd even broken a sweat.

* * *

"I wasn't taking about that…" I mumbled into her ear and nipped on it slightly. She let out a soft moan that only I could make out. "One point to me." I smirked as I pulled completely off her and walked out of the room.

Isabeau: 1

Logan: 1

* * *

Christa's shirt was crumpled and her jeans were barely buttoned up and missing their belt. Her dark red hair was ruffled and in a general mess, while her lips were swollen and redder than usual.

I could instantly tell someone had pulled her clothes off and it wasn't me.

"Connor… I did something really stupid…"

**Chapter 10 – Mistakes**

**Connor POV**

Everything was blurry.

My body was numb.

All I saw was Christa.

"Connor, I'm so sorry…" She whimpered.

As the words escaped her lips a burst of energy seemed to run through my body.

"How far?" I growled rather than asked. Suddenly we were barely a foot apart and my hands were placed firmly on her shoulders.

"Connor… Please don't do this to yourself…" Christa begged quietly.

"How far did you go with _him_ Christabel?" I demanded with obvious venom in my voice.

"Connor-"

"Just tell me Christabel?" I yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"I think you already know Connor…" She sniffled.

**Nicholas POV**

I was watching Lucy write something down on a blank piece of paper before a vase came flying through the door and smashed into pieces at my feet.

My first instinct was to reach for a stake, but Lucy was already standing in front of me before I could blink. She was close, like skin against skin close.

Before I could react to anything else she was walking into the hallway to find whoever had thrown the vase and like a puppy, I followed.

Christabel was standing in the doorway of the foyer half dressed with puffy eyes.

Oh, Shit.

**Lucy POV**

The first thing that I registered as I walked into the hallway was the hole in the wall. With Connor's fist in it. His forehead was leant against the wall and he looked like he was barely holding himself up.

"Christabel, what's going on?" I asked as calmly as I could.

Christa looked at me desperately before bursting into tears and taking off up stairs. When I turned back to Connor he had taken his fist out of the wall and slid to the ground in a crying mess.

As if my evening couldn't get any worse.

**Solange POV**

I'd stalker-ishly watched Kieran put the twins to bed and was in the midst of following him up the stairs as quietly as I could manage. I had to say I was doing pretty well-

"Solange, I know you're there." He said. Damn it.

Kieran turned to face me clearly unimpressed.

"I think we need to talk." He suggested and without waiting for me to respond he headed up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Crap.

**A/N: Remember the note Lucy was writing! It's important...**


End file.
